


How to Win at Bouquet Toss

by alianovna_grant



Series: This Feeling [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU prompt, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captasha - Freeform, F/M, Ficlet, First Meetings, Natasha POV, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tumblr Prompts, answered prompts, bouquet toss shenanigans, capwidow - Freeform, friend's wedding au, hella fluff, romanogers - Freeform, stevenat - Freeform, ultra fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianovna_grant/pseuds/alianovna_grant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I caught the bouquet at my friend’s wedding and tripped into your arms is this a sign’ au Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Win at Bouquet Toss

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt I ever did, requested by @emily-is-fangirling on Tumblr. 
> 
> Taken from this list (http://one-heck-of-a-guy-amiright.tumblr.com/post/145121075553/fic-ideasprompts).
> 
> Was supposed to be a drabble, you know that old chestnut. Fueled by a friend's impending wedding. 
> 
> Will dump all ficlets and drabbles from prompts in a series entitled, "This Feeling".
> 
> Unbeta'd (may have, will have mistakes but I've edited some punctuation errors from my original Tumblr post), comments and suggestions are highly appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Natasha looked at Jane from her seat and she couldn’t help but admire how radiant her friend looked as she danced with her new husband. The room was filled by the soft melody of the song, sweet and warm as they swayed to the music. Her head was resting on Thor’s chest, her hands softly clutching his lapels while his huge hands were perched on her tiny waist. She had her eyes closed, a soft smile lining her lips. She looked content. She looked _happy_. 

Jane was the epitome of the picture perfect bride, but as always, there was an effortlessness to her look that only she could pull off. Her hair was beginning to unravel from the elegant up do it was set in, her make-up a little faded from sweating. Her vintage lace gown was creasing from the waist down from all the movement, but she still managed to look amazing because all of the small details didn’t matter tonight. She was finally married to the love of her life and the happiness that was emanating from her made her even more beautiful. Her joy was infectious.

“Here,” Darcy says, handing her some tissues. 

She looks back at Darcy curiously and notices the brunette dabbing at her eyes inconspicuously. She shakes her head at her friend and laughs, taking the tissues she’s offered and putting it inside her clutch. “You know, you don’t have to hide the fact that you’re crying Darce,” she says, nudging her friend. “It’s a completely normal reaction to weddings, and besides it’s Jane. You can get weepy if you want to.” 

Darcy looks back at her questioningly, trying to hold back a whimper. “Well, I don’t see you crying,” she protests, dabbing at her eyes once again. 

Natasha just smiles, and looks back at the bride and groom wistfully, now joined by the guests on the dance floor.  “You very well know I’m not much of a crier,” she explains, “It doesn’t mean I’m not over the moon with joy.”

“Yeah, yeah, how can I forget, I couldn’t believe you didn’t cry over My Girl,” she presses. “I mean that is some hard core shit and you didn’t even shed a tear,” Darcy adds.

“Come on, this is not the place to talk about My Girl, Darcy.” Natasha laughs, earning her a resentful look from her friend. 

“It’s just that look at her, she’s so happy!” Darcy exclaims, finally giving in to her emotions. “If I had known that this would happen, I would have set them up ages ago,” she finishes with a sniffle.

Natasha chuckles at her friend, and continues to watch the people on the dance floor. Her gaze goes back to Jane again, who was now dancing with a blonde man she’s never seen before. He was huge, not as big as Thor, but his size still commanded attention. From her vantage she could only see his profile, the sharp slope of his nose and the fullness of his bottom lip. He was definitely handsome.

“Darcy, who’s that man dancing with Jane?” she asks casually, taking another sip from her champagne, her fourth one for the night.

“That guy?” Darcy asks half-heartedly, her attention taken up by her phone as she was typing status updates on her Facebook page. Natasha nods, trying to seem nonchalant. Darcy wouldn’t let this go if she thought she found the guy attractive.

“Oh, that’s Thor’s cousin, Steve!” she states matter-of-factly. “Or was it second cousin? I don’t know, something like that, I heard he’s from Brooklyn,” her gaze returning to her iPhone. Natasha couldn’t help but steal another glance over to Steve again. There was just something interesting about him she couldn’t name and she didn’t take to strangers usually, even if they were _cute_.

Unfortunately Darcy noticed this and proceeds to tease her. “Well look at that, you’re ogling Steve from Brooklyn,” she states smugly. Natasha could feel her defenses suddenly rise from the comment, “I am not ogling! I do not ogle,” she argues, earning a chuckle from her friend.

“Come on Nat, you were _so_ ogling Steve from Brooklyn and his Dorito shaped torso, and it is actually _not_ a bad torso. It is not a bad anything for that matter,” Darcy replies appreciatively. “You have all the right to ogle, Nat. It’s been so long since you’ve ogled,” she reasons.

She realizes it _has_ been a long time she’s ogled. The last time she ogled someone was Matt, and that was back in college, and now they’ve been broken up for more than a year and it takes her by surprise that it has actually been this long. She takes a steadying breath and rolls her eyes at Darcy. “Whatever,” she mouths. She refuses to acknowledge that she was ogling him, even if it _was_ the truth.

“Come to think of it, I do remember a Steve from last year that Jane was trying to set you up with. He was visiting Thor but you had that work thing-“ Darcy drones, her thoughts bringing her to the past.

“What?” Natasha interjects. “And you didn’t think to inform me of this fact back then?” she didn’t mean to sound annoyed but it did and she immediately recoils.

Darcy smiles, and throws Natasha a knowing look. “Thought you weren’t interested?” she teases.

Natasha lets out an exasperated breath, “I’m not,” she says earning another look from Darcy.

“I’m not.”

*

By the time the single ladies had gathered for the bouquet toss, Natasha was already feeling the effects of her seventh glass of champagne. She could usually hold her liquor well enough but downing that much champagne that fast didn’t help with anything. It was the only thing she could do to distract herself from looking over Steve’s direction. It felt like he was a magnet or something, her eyes unconsciously drifting to where he was throughout the night. At this point she was pretty sure Steve had already picked up on her subtle stalking which only added to her unease, Darcy’s knowing looks and jabs didn’t help either. She knew she should have just sat this one out but she couldn’t refuse Jane when she’d dragged them to the dance floor for this particular wedding tradition.

“Do you think it actually happens?” Darcy asks beside her, taking off her stilettos and placing them by the edge of the group. 

“Hmm?” Natasha asks, finding it hard to concentrate on anything else other than keeping herself upright in her high heels. Her feet were killing her at that point and the buzz from the champagne wasn’t doing her any favors. 

“You know, do the women who get the bouquet actually become the next person to get married?” she asks, genuinely intrigued.

Natasha just laughs, not wanting to peg Darcy as superstitious but motions to her friend’s bare feet questioningly. 

“Well I wouldn’t mind if I get engaged this year,” she says fondly,“Pietro and I have been dating for a couple of years now, I think we’re ready for that sort of thing,” she explains, a smile stamped on her face. She puts a hand on her friends shoulder to show her support, with or without bouquet she knew that Darcy was ready for that next stage in her relationship. 

She doesn’t even realize it when the beautiful arrangement of peonies, roses, and hydrangeas become air borne. Her mind suddenly takes in the scene in slow motion, frenzied hands and arms shooting up to catch the bouquet. What surprises her the most is that the bouquet doesn’t seem to be stopping, not one hand has been able to catch the projectile flowers and now it was hurtling towards her direction. It feels like a lifetime before the bouquet reaches her spot and for some insane reason she grabs it and clutches the flowers against her chest, throwing logic out the window.

It takes Darcy’s shit eating grin for her to realize what just happened. The force of her grabbing the flowers wasn’t enough to knock her off her feet but the realization that she just caught the bridal bouquet is what sends her teetering back. She was sure as shit that she was going to fall, she was already bracing herself for the impact and the feel of the hardwood against her bum when she feels strong hands bracing her middle. She thanks her lucky stars she didn’t make a fool of herself in front of all these people, but she begins to doubt that as soon as she hears his voice.

“God that would have been a nasty fall,” he says, still holding onto her like she was some fragile thing.

She stiffens at his words, already feeling the embarrassment coloring her cheeks. She had a feeling that the embarrassment wasn’t going to end there. 

 _Please don’t let it be him, s_ he pleads.

When she finally finds her footing and manages to get herself stable, she turns to find it really _was_ Steve who caught her. _Figures,_ she mumbles.

She lets out an exasperated breath and manages to look him in the eye, noticing first how vivid the blue in his eyes were and that he was breathtaking up close. It takes her a few moments to gather her thoughts, finally managing to blurt out a thank you.

He smiles, a genuine beautiful thing and she couldn’t help but smile in return.

“Come on, you should probably sit down,” he gestures over to the chairs by his table, taking her elbow in hand. If it were some other guy she would have thought it too forward but he was being so nice and she couldn’t help but follow. “I’m Steve, by the way,” he says in passing.

She was just about to say _I know_ , when her brain finally catches up with her and she tells him her name instead.

“You know what, Thor was supposed to set me up with a girl named Natasha when I visited him last year,” he says to her, a shy smile carved on his lips as soon as they get seated. There was an expectant look in his eyes that was just plain endearing. He was so charming and Natasha couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of what had transpired.

She didn’t even realize she was still clutching the bouquet tightly in her hand.   


End file.
